SUNSET
by Inari Ise
Summary: Shunsui Kyouraku and his Vice Captain Nanao Ise are both denying to themselves of what they feel for each other. They continue their arguments but still, they need each other. Their story is quite unique.


SUNSET

(Sakura Biyori)

It was a bright morning in Soul Society when Nanao Ise, 8th Division Vice-Captain, had been awaken by the voices of her co-Lieutenants Momo and Kira telling her that her Captain, Shunsui Kyouraku, could not be found anywhere and that selected shinigamis were already looking for him. Upon hearing this, she immediately rose from her mattress, dressed quickly and then left with Momo and Kira.

While looking for her Captain, she thought of their fight last night when she got mad with him with the reason that Captain Shunsui had forgotten to write his monthly report to the Commander-General just because he drank all night.

Nanao recalled what she said: "You are so impossible and irresponsible! What are you going to say to the General, that you failed to do the report because you've been drunk?"

Captain Shunsui replied, feeling very dizzy, "Let's just tell him the truth then! By the way, did I allow you to speak to me in that kind of manner? Pay respect to me. I'm your Captain, and what's wrong with drinking? Just been enjoying myself. Hahaha!"

Nanao left, slamming the door so hard to make Shunsui realize that she is seriously mad at him.

These thoughts gave her the feeling that she went too far on saying offensive words against her Captain. She suggested Momo and Kira that they search individually. And so, they separated paths. She felt so worried and became hasty that she bumped into a certain someone.

"Hey, careful Lieutenant Ise.", it was Captain Ukitake Jyoushiro.

"Sorry, Captain. I was just in a hurry. I'm looking for…"

"Kyouraku. Yes, he didn't attend the meeting and has been reported missing since morning." he said.

"It's my fault." Nanao replied with a deep sigh. "I offended him. I lose control to the words I have said yesterday evening."

"Don't blame yourself. Maybe he's just somewhere realizing his mistakes. In the first place, if he didn't get drunk, there would be no argument." Ukitake said, patting Nanao's shoulder. "But I recommend you still go look for him."

"You're right. Thanks, Uki… Captain!" Nanao replied. "I'll go now. See you around."

She bowed then left.

"Oh, before I forget…Watch where you're going Lieutenant!" Ukitake said with a smile.

She felt quite eased after talking to Ukitake. But her heart is still pounding, worrying where her Captain is. It was usual for him to get drunk but not for being gone for a long time. She thought about how Shunsui is. For her, he is more than a Captain.

She thought "He sometimes act like he is the Lieutenant and I'm the Captain. Maybe it's because I am bossy." she smiled. "The fact that he is my superior, how stupid of me to say things like that to him. Captain…where are you now?"

It was nearly sunset. She has looked everywhere where she thought Shunsui would be and now, she was reaching for the shore, the place her Captain would go the least. Her heart pounded harder as she saw a man, wearing a cherry blossom cloak, sitting before the sea.

Clearly and at last, it was Captain Shunsui.

"Taichou, why have you been gone all day? I was looking for you everywhere!"

"And I was waiting for you, Nanao-chan." Shunsui replied with a smile.

Nanao replied with surprise, "WHAAT? Do you realize that instead of…umm. Okay, why on earth are you waiting for me then?"

"You were mad at me yesterday. I went here to think about certain things." He said with a serious face.

"What about the chores you left? Haven't you think of it? You are a Captain and…"

"Has big responsibilities, right? You always say that, Nanao-chan." He said with a smile.

"Yes, and that's a fact. Now, let's go back before it completely gets dark."

"No. I want to stay here a little longer."

Nanao did not have a choice but to stay too. She now controlled herself on not saying offensive words again against him.

"Captain, why did you wait for me?" Nanao asked.

"Oh." Shunsui replied, thinking that she asked the same question earlier.

"I thought that if I'll be gone even for a while, will you still look for me even if you're angry for what I did? I was thinking if you'll be worried about me. IMAGINE, MY VICE-CAPTAIN NANAO-CHAN, LOOKING FOR ME? HAHAHAHA!!!"

"YOU!" She said, and then hit Shunsui on the head with his own native hat.

Nanao hid her face as she blushed, and she said, "Of course, as your lieutenant, I will go look for you. Seriously, you made me worry."

Captain Shunsui stopped laughing. "Really, Nanao-chan. I'm surprised."

He smiled, and to Nanao's shock, Shunsui grabbed and hugged her, saying, "I'm sorry. Truly I am."

"What are you…" she exclaimed.

"You know, I'm really happy you found me, Nanao-chan."

The sun was setting. It was a wonderful scenery seeing it by the sea. The two of them stayed there, sitting while watching the sun set, not realizing that they both have many things to do as officers. The both of them said nothing but deep in their hearts, they are special for each other. A Captain with his Lieutenant, or more than that.


End file.
